Amor complicado, final feliz
by bruxi
Summary: En un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, como acabar en casa del chico al que amas aun sabiendo que él tiene novia, ¿qué harías? Parejas: SakuNaruHina


**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, he decidido hacer una pequeña pausa en mi fic (no, no lo he dejado trankilos) y publicar esta pequeña historia corta. ¡¡¡Espero que os guste!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: recordad, Kakashi ES MIO!!!!)

**Por cierto, es narrado desde el punto de Sakura (excepto el flash-back del principio y la parte del final xD)**

**Amor complicado, final feliz:**

**FLASH-BACK**

**- _"Hoy se lo diré"_- pensaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes apoyada contra la barandilla del puente. Escuchó pasos y levantó la cabeza. Hacia ella venía corriendo cierto rubio algo apurado.**

**- ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Perdón por llegar tarde- ella sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia.**

**- ¿Por qué vienes tan contento hoy?- le preguntó haciendo tiempo para tratar de calmar sus nervios.**

**- ¿Tanto se me nota? Jeje... Es que el otro día reuní valor y me declaré a Hinata-chan- al oír ésto a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies; las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero consiguió hacer un esfuerzo y contenerse.**

**- ¿Ah si? Y... ¿q-qué te dijo?**

**- Pues... me dijo que sí y ahora estamos saliendo- aquello fue demasiado para la pobre chica que trató de mantenerse en pie y de no acabar tirada en el suelo.**

**- Me alegro por los dos _"Inner: mentirosa"_**

**_- _Bueno y ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- Sakura lo miró sonriendo forzosamente.**

**- Oh ¿eso? No era nada importante. sólo quería preguntarte si querrías venir a comer hoy conmigo. Mis padres no están e Ino está de misión así que... _"Inner: ¡valiente tontería me fui a inventar¡Eres una imbécil Sakura!"_**

**- El caso es que ya había quedado con Hinata, pero si quieres te puedes venir- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.**

**- No gracias paso, no quiero interrumpir- Naruto iba a replicar pero ella negó con la cabeza.**

**- Bueno vale, si no te apetece... Pero podemos quedar otro dia ¿ok?**

**- ok- Naruto se alejó y Sakura agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Una vez él se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Sakura comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, el cuerpo entero le tembló y tuvo que sentarse en un banco para no caerse. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco...**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

- ¡No!- me desperté sobresaltada. Tenía una mano extendida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que me apresuré a secar- otra vez igual...- suspiré. Me senté en la cama abrazando mis rodillas. Un año, ya hacía un doloroso año que el chico del que estaba enamorada se enamoró de otra y comenzaron a salir; todo había sido por mi culpa, si no hubiese estado tan ciega ni tan obsesionada con ese imbécil de Uchiha Sasuke, tal vez ahora las cosas serían distintas. Suspiré de nuevo, martirizarme no me serviría de nada. Miré el reloj y vi que aun eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Decidí levantarme e ir a entrenar a ver si me despejaba. Me vestí y salí de mi casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí, caminé hasta el área de entrenamiento en el que nos habíamos hecho genins, pero al llegar por poco me da un patatús. ¡Allí estaba ÉL! Me quedé embobada mirándolo y. obviamente, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Empezó a acercarse a mí sonriente. ¡Por kami-sama que guapo estaba! No llevaba la bandana en la frente y el pelo le caía sudoroso por la cara.

- ¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!- me saludó.

- O-ohayo Naruto- lo saludé igualmente.

- Hoy te has levantado muy temprano ¿no?

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti- nos sonreímos. al menos aun conservaba su amistad y me sentía afortunada por ello.

- ¿Entrenamos juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos- asentí con la cabeza.

_- "Sí... Como en los viejos tiempos_"- pensé nostálgica tratando de concentrarme en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo no era capaz ¿como concentrarse cuando uno de los tíos más buenos de toda Konoha estaba a mi lado? Pasé así las dos horas que estuvimos allí, hasta que decidimos parar a descansar. Nos tumbamos en la hierba mirando al cielo, estuvimos así un rato, hasta que en un arranque de valentía me di la vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho temerosa de que me apartase, pero Naruto me abrazó fuerte y me acarició el pelo, largo, como cuando empezamos a ser genins, sólo que un poco más, me lo había dejado crecer de nuevo porque había decidido dejar el pasado atrás. Quería olvidar el día en el que me lo había cortado, el mismo día en el que Sasuke había sido sentenciado por utilizar el sello maldito, quería borrar ese día de mi mente. De pronto Naruto se movió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ne Sakura-chan- dijo incorporándose, yo levanté la vista hacia él curiosa- ¿No tienes hambre?- en ese mismo instante mis tripas rugieron haciendo que yo bajase mi cara roja de vergüenza y que Naruto se riese- ven, te invito a desayunar- me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a andar hacia el Ichiraku. Una vez allí nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y pedimos. En cuanto nos trajeron los tazones de ramen Naruto cogió los palillos y se lanzó al "ataque", yo reí por su actitud, siempre tan activa. Me levanté y estiré el brazo por encima de la barra para coger las servilletas, tuve que medio apoyarme en la banqueta para poder llegar. Cuando ya logré coger un par iba a sentarme de nuevo, pero mi pie resbaló y yo me precipité hacia el suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo noté unos brazos rodeándome la cintura.

- ¿Estás bien?- abrí los ojos y descubri a Naruto abrazando mi cintura. Enrojecí hasta el extremo y me solté.

- S-sí, gra-gracias N-Naruto- me volví a sentar y comí mi ramen en silencio.

- Oe Sakura-chan ¿te apetece que pasemos el día juntos? Ya hace tiempo que no quedamos y me gustaría mucho- lo miré sin dar crédito a lo que oía e inmediatamente asentí con una sonrisa- ¡estupendo! Y dime ¿adonde te apetece ir?

- Veamos...- una idea me asaltó la mente- ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras?- enseguida puso cara de "antes muerto", y no era de extrañar, porque siempre que íbamos de compras con los chicos era un caos total, Ino y yo siempre acabábamos peleando por la misma prenda, Tenten y Temari buscando ropa como posesas y la pobre Hinata en el medio de las cuatro tratando de calmarnos- venga onegai...- le supliqué juntando las palmas de las manos.

- Está bien, como quieras- solté una exclamación, lo agarré de la mano y eché a correr como una niña pequeña hacia la zona de tiendas de Konoha. Al cabo de un rato Naruto ya cargaba con un montón de bolsas y cajas.

- ¿seguro que no te pesan?- le pregunté- puedo cogerte algunas.

- No, no está bien visto que una chica cargue con el peso.

_- "Siempre tan amable"_- pensé yo con una ligera sonrisa. Por el camino nos encontramos con Kiba e Ino qua iban dando un paseo. Hacía unos meses que habían comenzado su relación y al parecer les iba muy bien.

- ¡Buenas tardes frentuda!

- ¡Buenas tardes Ino-cerda!- los chicos también se saludaron chocando sus manos, luego se pusieron a hablar animadamente entre ellos. Noté que Ino me cogía del brazo y nos apartamos un poco de ellos.

- Bueno Sakurita, cuéntame ¿tienes alguna intención oculta?

- _"Inner: ni te lo imaginas cerdita"_ ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Seguro?- suspiré, a ella no podía mentirle, me conocía demasiado bien- está bien tranquila, no quería deprimirte, sólo que no quiero que por una tontería los dos acabéis mal, ya sabes que a Naruto lo quiero mucho- aquello era cierto, aparte de mí y de Hinata, Ino era alguien que lo apreciaba y lo quería como si fuese su hermano, debido a que, cuando cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado después de la traición de ese maldito bastardo, Ino se había encontrado con Naruto durante una misión y él le había salvado la vida.

- Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase Ino, puedes estar segura- nos sonreímos mutuamente y miramos al cielo.

- ¡Uy! Será mejor irse, parece que está a punto de caer una tormenta- nos despedimos e Ino echó a correr. Tiró de Kiba cuando pasó por su lado y desaparecieron entre la gente que buscaba apresurada un sitio donde refugiarse de la lluvia.

- Será mejor irnos- murmuró Naruto, asentí con la cabeza y ambos echamos a correr por las calles de la villa. La lluvia nos pilló a medio camino y llegamos a nuestro destino empapados. Miré la puerta y caí en que era la casa de Naruto.

- Es que no te daría tiempo a llegar a la tuya y la mía estaba más cerca- asentí y observé su apartamento con curiosidad. Se notaba que Hinata lo visitaba a menudo porque estaba más limpio que si lo hubiese tenido que limpiar Naruto- será mejor que te quites esa ropa o cogerás un resfriado.

- Ah... Vale- me indicó donde estaba el baño y me dio ropa limpia para que me cambiase, SU ropa. Me duché y me la puse. Me quedaa ENORME, pero olía como él y era agradable. Salí del baño y vi a Naruto tirado en el sofá viendo la tele.- ¿Algo interesante?

- Na, todo son chismes y telenovelas romanticonas- reí por su tono de voz- por cierto, dijeron ahí que la tormenta no iba a parar hasta mañana por la mañana, así que, si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir.

- Bueno... De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición?- me preguntó algo extrañado.

- Que me dejes hacerte la cena- vi que iba protestar pero me eché sobre él con carita de perro abandonado- porfa... anda...

- ¡Ay está bien!- solté un gritito de alegría, besé su mejilla y me dirigí a la cocina colorada por lo que acababa de hacer. Al cabo de un rato ya tenía la cena hecha, aunque no sabía cocinar muy bien me había esforzado en preparar algo decente. De las cinco, a Hinata era a la que se le daban mejor los quehaceres domésticos.

- ¡Estaba todo riquísimo Sakura-chan!- me sonrojé levemente por sus palabras.

- ¿E-en serio? Arigatou Naruto- empezamos a recoger los platos cuando sonó el teléfono. Naruto fue a ver quien llamaba.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- senttí como si un cuchillo me atravesase el corazón al oír aquel nombre- estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sí tranquila ningún accidente grave. ¡Vale vale! Dile a tu padre que ya te dejo tranquila. Venga, un beso Hina-chan, te quiero- en ese momento no pude aguantar más y me deplomé en el suelo de rodillas abrazándome a mí misma. Comencé a llorar y a temblar descontroladamente.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN¡¿Qué te pasa?!- noté que me abrazaba y me apretaba contra su cuerpo- ¿es por Sasuke? Ya está, tranquila- enterré la cabeza en su pecho y dejé salir todo mi dolor. Perccibí que me cogía en brazos y me llevaba hasta el sofá. Estuve así un buen rato mientras Naruto trataba de consolarme; cuando conseguí dejar de llorar él me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo.- ¿Por qué llorabas¿Por Sasuke?- negué con la cabeza.

- _"Ya no me importa nada ese cerdo traidor hijo de su madre, por mí como si se muere_" No, no era por él, era por... bueno por... por ti- terminé con esfuerzo. Él me miró estupefacto- ´¡sí así es¡Por muy raro que te parezca lloraba por ti¡Porque te quiero, te amo, estoy totalmente enamorada de ti!- de pronto me di cuenta de mis propias palabras. Me levanté del sofá, recogí mi ropa ya seca de la estufa a toda prisa, y fui corriendo hasta la puerta. La abrí, fuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros pero no me importaba. De repente Naruto me cogió por la cintura, obligándome a entrar de nuevo en la casa y cerrando la puerta impidiéndome así salir.

- ¿Adonde te crees que vas jovencita? Aun sigue lloviendo de lo lindo.

- Pero... Con lo que te acabo de decir...

- Escucha, yo no te correspondo, es cierto, pero eso no quita que no te quiera como alguien especial. Eres como mi hermana gemela Sakura, y los hermanos siempre deben cuidar de sus hermanas- me acarició el pelo y lo abracé con una sonrisa- bien, hoy necesitarás a alguien cerca así que te vienes a dormir conmigo- no puse pega ninguna y los dos nos acurrucamos en la cama deseándonos las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara. Me senté en la cama y me estiré con una sonrisa en los labios. Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Naruto. Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa. Justo cuando ya había terminado de prepararlo todo sonó el teléfono. Fui a cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Sakura¿Qué haces en casa de Naruto-kun tan temprano?- me puse nerviosa, la que hablaba era Hinata.

- Bueno... Es que ayer me lo encontré y por culpa de la tormenta me invitó a quedarme en su casa.

- ¡Ah! Bueno pues ¿se ha levantado ya?

- Etto...

- ¡ITAI!

- Sí, ya se ha levantado, ahora mismo te lo paso- le dije que era Hinata y se lanzó encima del aparato. Al cabo de unos minutos lo vi entrar en el baño a toda prisa y luego oí que timbraban a la puerta.

- Hola Sakura.

- Hola Hinata- nos saludamos y comenzamos a charlar animadamente.

- ¿Ya estáis conspirando contra mí?- Naruto salió del baño con el pelo aun mojado. Me dolió un poco el ver como Hinata estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo y como Naruto le correspondía y le daba un beso.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mis padres estarán preocupados- los tres salimos a la calle y en cuanto llegamos a la academia nos separamos. Agité la mano para despedirme y eché a andar hacia mi casa. Volví la vista un instante para ver como se volvían a abrazar y sonreí, pero en esta ocasión de alegría.

_- "Sí, así debe ser, me conformo con ver que es feliz"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Épílogo: 15 años después:**

- ¡Mamá¡Mamá¡MAMÁ!- una mujer de ojos verdes miró a su hija pequeña.

- ¿Qué ocurre Chiyo¿Decías algo?- la pequeña bufó.

- Nadie me quiere hacer caso. Seguro que ni siquiera el bebé que llevas ahí dentro me hace caso- su madre rió y le acarició el cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos?

- Porque no quieren. Oye mami ¿al llegar a la villa puedo ir a jugar con Ao-chan?- Sakura asintió y su hija la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Ten más cuidado Chiyo! No seas tan brusca- la niña miró a su padre y asintió, luego se bajó del carruaje y se subió a la parte delantera con sus hermanos.

- Sólo estoy embarazada Gaara, no tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal ni nada por el estilo- su marido sonrió y le cogió la mano. Sakura se acarició el vientre abultado con una sonrisa. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día de lluvia de hacía 15 años. Había logrado olvidar a Naruto y había encontrado el amor de su vida: Gaara. Aun recordaba la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y como en su 20 cumpleaños, unos meses después, Gaara se había arrodillado delante de ella y le había pedido matrimonio, ella había respondido automáticamente que sí. También recordaba que, ese mismo día, Hinata había anunciado que estaba embarazada de su primera hija, Akane, de 12 años, y como Naruto la había cogido y había comenzado a darle besos loco de alegría; habían tenido otros 3 niños: un par de mellizos, Rei y Midori (de 9 años) y otro más pequeño, Ao, de 7. Ahora mismo estaba esperando el quinto e iban a Konoha a estar presentes cuando naciera el o la pequeña. También Kiba e Ino se habían casado y tenían 4 hijos, Ryo de 12, Tatsuki de 10, Jin de 5 y Setsu, de tan sólo unos meses de vida. Neji y Tenten también estaban casados y tenían una niña, Koko, de 5 años, mientras que Tenten también estaba embarazada de 3 meses. Sakura también pensó en Shikamaru, el cual había hecho realidad sus planes de futuro, teniendo 2 hijos con su esposa Temari, una niña y un niño, Tae de 12 y Koichi de 7. Hasta Lee, Kankurou y Kakashi-sensei tenían sus propias familias.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a las puertas de la villa y Sakura sonrió, por fin vería a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo que no se habían visto.

- ¡Papá, mamá¡Ya hemos llegado!- su hijo mediano llegó dando saltos sonriente.

- De acuerdo Hiko, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta- le dijo su hermano mayor.

- Sé un poco más amable con tus hermanos Yashamaru- le recriminó su madre, el niño asintió y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la villa. Sus padres lo siguieron y, al llegar, se encontraron con Obito, el hijo de Kakashi.

- Sakura-sama, Kazekage-sama- saludó con una reverencia.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Obito?- le preguntó Sakura sorprendida de verlo allí.

- No, bueno sí, pero no es nada malo. Verán, el caso es que Hinata-sensei se ha puesto de parto, y Hokage-sama me pidió que viniese a recibirlos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Sakura- ¡vamos para allá inmediatamente!

- P-pero Sakura, deberías descansar cielo- le dijo su marido, sin embargo ella no le hizo caso y echó a andar hacia el hospital. Después de un rato llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron directamente hacia la planta de maternidad. Nada más llegar vieron a Tenten con su hija en brazos que corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿No se supone que deberías descansar? Eres incorregible Sakura-chan- la chica sólo sonrió. De pronto vio como Neji se tiraba encima de la primera enfermera que salía de la sala de partos- un momento- dijo Tenten volviéndose hacia Neji- ¡Hyuga Neji¡Es la quinta vez que haces lo mismo¡Espera un poco por kami-sama!- el aludido resopló molesto y se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- preguntó Sakura.

- Un par de horas. Lo único que sabemos es que estaba dilatando rápidamente.

- ¡TÍA TENTEN!- una niña rubia se tiró encima de la castaña- ¿Cómo está mamá?

- Se encuentra bien Akane-chan no te preocupes- Sakura rió por la reacción de la niña y sus ojos se posaron sobre la bandana que llevaba en la frente.

- ¡Enhorabuena Akane-chan! Veo que te has graduado- la niña asintió feliz; era el vivo retrato de su padre, rubia de ojos azules con las mismas marcas en las mejillas- ¿y tus hermanos?

- Rei y Midori están entrenando con el abuelo, dijeron que ahora venían- nada más decir Akane eso por el pasillo apareció Hyuga Hiashi junto con sus nietos que bombardearon a su hermana con preguntas en cuanto llegaron.

- ¡Niños!- llamó Hiashi, los tres lo miraron y se sentaron a esperar como niños obedientes. Pasaron otras dos horas y nadie les decía nada. Finalmente todos lo oyeron, un chillido agudo que hizo que levantaran la cabeza hacia el paritorio, del cual salió Tsunade toda sudorosa y con cara de cansada a la vez que alegre.

- Todo ha ido bien tranquilos- Sakura suspió con alivio- bueno niños ¿queréis entrar a conocer a vuestra nueva hermanita?- los tres Uzumakis asintieron y entraron en la sala acompañados por sus abuelos.

- ¡Mami!- Midori abrazó a su madre que yacía sonriente en la cama con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y el cabello azulado desparramado por la almoada. Su padre se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Akane se acercó a mirar al pequeño que estaba dormido.

- Enhorabuena, tenéis una hermanita- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Como se llama?- preguntó Rei.

- Pues...

- Hiru, su nombre es Hiru- dijo Hinata incorprándose con esfuerzo.

- Hiru... ¡Me gusta!- dijo Midori.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuera los demás esperaban impacientes. Finalmente Naruto salió con una gran sonrisa en la caray todos se abalanzaron sobre él para pedirle noticias.

- Todo bien tranquilos- al oír aquello Sakura respiró aliviada, se levantó para darle la enhorabuena y de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre que la hizo gemir.

- ¡Sakura!- exclamó su marido preocupado.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto soseniéndola por el otro brazo.

- ¡Dejadme pasar!- Tsunade cogió a la pelirrosa y la sentó en la silla de ruedas que traía Shizune- todo va a salir bien, tranquila, respira hondo- se la llevaron a la sala de partos dejando a un Gaara histérico perdido.

_- "Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien_"- se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

- Gaara ¿quieres que me lleve a Chiyo conmigo? También voy a recoger a Ao de paso- le dijo Tenten. el pelirojo asintió y volvió a pasearse nervioso por la sala de espera.

- Menudo día- murmuró Ino observando al kazekage. Después de otras 3 horas de espera se oyó un chillido. Gaara levantó la cabeza y se precipitó a la sala de partos. Al entrar se encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama con un bulto en brazos.

- Parece que la cosa hoy va de niñas- le dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa- enhorabuena Gaara.

- ¿Es una niña?- Sakura asintió, Gaara sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente a su esposa- y... ¿Qué nombre quieres que le pongamos?

- Tamashi "alma"- Gaara asintió conforme con una sonrisa. En ese momento entró el matrimonio Uzumaki con la recién nacida Hiru en brazos de su madre.

- Hinata estaba preocupada y bueno... se empeñó en que la trajera- dijo Naruto frotando su nuca mientras que, a su lado, ambas mujeres ya charlaban animadamente.

- Bueno, habrá que juntarnos para los cumpleaños, así compartimos gastos- bromeó Sakura. A su lado Gaara no había dicho nada todavía, estaba de pie observando a ambas criaturas, pasando la vista de una a otra, tenía un presentimiento sobre las dos niñas recién nacidas, el cual sospechaba que se haría realidad.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó su mujer preocupada, el pelirrojo volvió a la realidad.

- No, nada_ "tan sólo pensaba que ambas llegarán a ser grandes kunoichis" - _ se acercó a Sakura y la besó en la mejilla, ella rió y giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo y ex-compañero de equipoobservando como acunada a su nueva hija y sonrió pensando que todo había acabado bien

_- "Como tiene que ser"_

**FIN**

**TERMINADO!! Espero que os uste este oneshot y, de paso, deciros que esta semana subiré el capítulo de mi otra historia "Noche de luna llena" y dejadme algún review para alimentar mi ilusión por actualizar , ok?? **

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
